My New Friends
My New Friends Ok, like wtf is up with leveiling??? It gets reely boring. I guess cause level 5 is like a hell level or somthing? I'm thinking about taking a break from the grind and focosing on equipment. Anyway, so I'm sitting in Feeraut at the druid ring thingy and i see this little hobbit guy named Hobben sitting there afk. So like all of the sudden this spider start attacking him but hes afk and cant fight back! So I'm like "Dude, don't worry, I'll save you!" So I jump up and I'm fighting the spider and I get posioned and i'm starting to like get hurt reely bad. So I'm liek, "Hobben, hurry up and get back so you don't die." and hes still just standing there afk and that sucks cause i don't know how much longer i can hold the spider. So I shout, "HOBBEN COME BACK TO KEYBOARD OR UR DEAD!" hoping he'll hear me. So i'm liek almost dead and this elf guy named aftathott apprears and hes like, "Skaterr, your very brave." And i'm like, "Thanks I know i'm a monk" And aftathotts like "I have to rescue Hobben all the tiem too" And i'm like, "Thats nice but i'm almost dead" So aftathott attacks it and helps me finish it off. So I check and i have like 12hp left and i'm like, "Sweet dude thanks!" And i see Hobben is back now and im like, "Hey guys, i have a little surprise for you, try not to get too excited" So i guildinvite them to Heroes of Norrath (my brother made me an offiser). I could tell they were reel excited caiuse they wer elooking at each other and chuckling and laughing. So Hobbens like, "Skater, we cant join your guild, we kinda have a small one of our own" So I'm like, "Dudes forget all that, we have like 15 people already and one of them is even level 20!" The aftathott says, "Let me ask you something Skatter, do you like big adventures?" And i'm like, "I sure do!!" And aftathott says, "Do you like phat lewtz?" And i'm like, "I LOVE phat lewtz!" So then i get this message, "aftathott has invite you to be a regular member of Afterlife." and i click yes. So Hobben tells the guild, "Everyone say hi to Skaterr who very unselfiskly risked his life to save me from a level 3 spider" And everyone is like, "ROFL, hi skaterr! and "Welcome Skaterr!" And i'm liek, "HI GUYS!! is ur guild tough enough to raid befallen?? cause i reely need a cracked staff and a leather tunic" And Rezzum tells the guild, "Oohh, Befallens a toughy, i dont know if were that good yet" WTF?! So i'm like, "aftathott, if its all the same to you, i think ill go back to my old guild, we have a befallen raid tonight and i need to be with guild whos stong enough to do it" And hes like, "You must do what you feel it right, of course Skaterr." And i'm like, "No hard feelings hehe?" And hes like, "Not at all, we're sorry to lose you" And im like, "Ya i know, im level 5. Dont feel bad, someone else will come alone that can help your guild eventually, im sure of it" And hes like, "I hope so" So we went our seperate ways and im kinda screwed now cause now i have to explain to my brother why i need a nother guif invite.